Time To Open Up
by Fotostar227
Summary: You are the psychologist that helps Spencer in jail and this is your first session. This is a oneshot and if you want me to continue it just tell and I fixed the mistakes that were made, I think at least I did, so yeah. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Helloooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. I am planning this to be a oneshot but if someone wants me continue this please a review. Enjoy!**

 **WARNING:THE ARE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 12**

Spencer was nervous. Today was the first day that he would talk to the psychologist that would help him through his time in prison. Her name was Dr Y/L/N and according to the guards that he overheard, she is one of the best around Quantico. What would happen if she declared him as a crazy man? In this way, she would get him into more trouble and that was the last thing he wanted right now. Thoughts like this one were running in Spencer's mind and in this way he was getting more and more anxious.

He walked slowly with the guard towards the room he would meet her. After a few minutes he walked in and sat down on one of the chairs and waited. Apparently, she was late. Few more minutes passed and the door opened. A woman/man entered and she was looking like she had ran a marathon. She was sweating and breathing heavily. When she entered, she looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"I am so sorry that I was a little late Dr Reid."She said and sat on the chair that was opposite of his.

When he heard her call him Dr Reid he frowned. It has been so long since someone had called him like that.

"Why did you call me, Dr Reid?"He asked.

"Well you are a doctor right? We doctors must stick together. And yes I know that you are not this kind of doctor."She said and smiled. He stared at her and he was left speechless. Finally someone that was good with him.

"So doctor, you have been here for five weeks, right?"  
"Yes."

"Wow, I am impressed. A good and polite man in jail and he has survived for five weeks! Good job."

"Thank you…..Erm so.… For what are we going to talk about?"He said and cleared his throat.

"Well, I know your story and all the details but I would like you to tell me something. Do you have any friends in here?"  
"I had two."  
"Had?"  
"The one died the other one just….We aren't talking much anymore."

"I am sorry Spencer. Wait can I call you Spencer?"  
"Yes, you can."  
"Okay then, if I can call you Spencer then you can call me Y/N, as well."

"Okay."He said and silence fell to the room. She seemed to be nervous as well. She/He was sweating a little bit and was looking everywhere except him. She/He seemed to be young, as well, but he wasn't someone who would judge someone for their age, because he was in the FBI when he was 23 and hated when someone judged him by his age, so he wouldn't become like this now.

"Would you like a book?"Y/N suddenly said.

"What?"  
"I said, would you like a book?"  
"What kind of book?"He said and frowned.  
"I brought one book that has all the poems that were written by Edgar Allan Poe. Would you like to take it?"  
"Okay….. Thank you."  
"I bet that you have read all the books that were in the prison library, I am right?"  
"Yeah, I have…..But there wasn't any Edgar Allan Poe related one, so I really needed this kind of book…..But wait, did the guards let you give it to me?"  
"Yeah, after a while they finally gave in my charm."She said and smiled.

He smiled as well and opened the book that he was holding.

"Spencer, could you please do something for me?"  
"Yeah, tell me."He said and looked up from the book.  
"Could you keep a journal while you are in prison and later on let me read it? And yes I know that this sounds a little bit stupid but it's important."  
He hesitated at the beginning but he didn't have any other choice so he gave in.

"Okay, I can do this."

"Okay that is great. Thank you for trusting me. Now as much as I wanted to stay here with you my dear doctor, our time is over."She said and gave him another smile, but this one had a hint of sadness in it.

"I'll see you next time, right? There won't be another psychologist who will talk to me?"  
"Nope, you are stuck with me, unfortunately."

"Why 'unfortunately'? You do your job pretty well."  
"Oh really? Thank you, you flatter me."She said and smiled once more.

The guard entered the room and Spencer got up.

"See you next time Spencer."  
"See you next time Y/N."He took his new book and walked with the guard out of the room and back to his cell. He sat on his bed .After this conversation he had with Y/N this whole thing about opening up to someone didn't seem to be such a bad thing. Talking to a psychologist, especially this one he had, wouldn't be such a disaster, he thought and held the book she gave him on his chest. Everything would be alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you are doing alright. Enjoy!**

Finally, Spencer thought, the time that he would see Y/N again has come. It has been a week and he was going crazy because he was feeling lonely and sad that his team wasn't able to get him out of there yet. He had already read the book, which she/he gave him, five times and he wondered if she/he had brought another one with her/him.

He walked slowly with the guard to the room that he had talked with her/him previously. He couldn't hide his excitement and he had a small smile on his face. The guard opened the door and Spencer walked in. Y/N was already there, sitting in the same chair and she was reading some files that were in front of her. When she/he heard the door open, she/he turned around and faced Spencer. She smiled to him and motioned him to sit on the chair that was opposite from hers/his. When he sat down she/he still had a smile on hers/his face.

"It's nice to see you again Spencer."She/He said kindly.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again as well Y/N."He said and gave her a little smile.

"So, did you followed my advice?"She/He said.

"Do you mean, if I kept a journal?"Spencer said and Y/N nodded.

"Well, I have followed your advice but I would rather to keep my thoughts to myself for a while, that's why I didn't bring it with me."  
"That's alright, I get it."She/He said and chuckled. Suddenly Spencer felt his heart skip a beat. She/He had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

"So Y/N…. You know everything about me but I don't know anything about you, so would you mind telling me about yourself?"Spencer asked.

"Oh you are right! Well, let me tell you my life was and still is a total mess. With my parents being divorced, but still being friends, and my boyfriend/girlfriend cheating on me, I think that maybe my life has turn out to be quite stressing."  
"Wait…. Your boyfriend/girlfriend is cheating on you?"

"Oh yeah… He/She is, but don' worry about it, plus we are here to talk about you, not me. So how have you been?"

"Y/N wait a minute, we can talk about me in a while. Now please tell me, are you still together with your boyfriend/girlfriend?"Spencer asked worried.

"Spencer…"  
"No! Tell me please. We are here to help each other, right?"  
"Yes, we are here to help each other, aren't we?... And yes I am still together with him/her."  
"Why? I mean you already know that he/she is cheating on you. Why are you still with him/her."  
"All people want love right?... They'll do everything about getting it or keeping it….. You should know that better than me because of your job, I mean, how many cases have you and your team had come across that involved a hurt person because of love or just a person in need of love?"  
"Many cases that for sure."Spencer said and looked on the floor for a second.

"So you see now, what I mean?"She/He said and looked on the floor and sighed. There was silence. Once more that awkward silence fell upon them, like the last time.

"Time is running out….. So tell me. How are you emotionally?"  
"I am fine….. "

"That's not true Spencer."  
"Listen, I don't want to do this. I don't want to tell you my problems and then get you sad."  
"Spencer, that's my job. I chose this and I have talked to your team and they told me that this might happen, so I came prepare."She/He said and reached in her/his bag and pulled out a book.

"What's that?"Spencer said and frowned.

"That's a book that I found and I thought why not bringing it because the main character reminds me of you."She/He said and gave him the book.

"Wait is this 'Alice In Wonderland'?"

"Yes, it is."  
"So, I remind you of a little girl?"  
"No, you remind me of a person who is currently lost and sad and then he finds an escape and that escape is books, the same as Alice."She/He said and smiled happily.

"Okay then…. Thank you for this."  
"So how about the book I gave you last time? I bet you have already finished it."  
"Yes, I have, it was wonderful. I really needed that."Spencer said and smiled, as well.

"The time is up."A voice said from the door.

"Oh that's bad. It's time for you to go."Y/N said sadly.

"I guess it is. When will be the next time I'll see you?"Spencer said and got up. He walked to the door and before it closed Y/N said "I wish I knew, Spencer. I wish I knew."

Another book, another world to escape to. He was happy for it, but still he was worried for Y/N. He knew how she felt. She felt the need to be loved by someone…. Anyone. He had felt this feeling himself, a lot times and he understood how terrible she was feeling. He wished he could help her, but because he was in here he couldn't do a damn thing! Now he was mad, that's great, he thought as he walked into his cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Hellooo! I hope you are having/had a great day and you doing alright. So I decided to write a chapter that will show how Y/N life is, but there will still be a meeting with Spencer. OH and Y/BorG/N means: Your boyfriend's or girlfriend's name. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **WARNING: THERE IS A SCENE OF ABUSE SO YOU CAN SKIP IT, PLUS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

Y/N has finally arrived home and she/he was really not ready for what she/he came face to face when she/he opened the door. The apartment she/he had been sharing with her 'loving' boyfriend/girlfriend, was a mess. Both of their clothes where on the floor, food was on the floor as well. That meant that her/his boyfriend/girlfriend had a 'visitor' before she/he arrived.

Y/N was sick of this. Now she/he had to put everything in their places or wash the dishes that she saw in the sink. She was tired from her/his whole day at work and Y/BorG/N, just couldn't understand it, even if Y/N had explained him this more than a hundred times. So Y/N start putting everything in they're places and was extremely annoyed.

 **50 MINUTES LATER**

She/He had finally finished and was even more exhausted. So Y/N walked slowly to the room she/he was sharing with Y/BorG/N. He/She was sleeping on the bed and didn't even realize that Y/N was back. How much of a pig can he/she be?, Y/N thought. He had made such a mess and now he was sleeping. She/he tried to not make a noise while she/he took her clothes off and put her/his pajamas on. She/He lied down on the bed quietly.

She/He tried to sleep but there was no way for her/him to close her eyes. Her/His mind was on Spencer. What would he be doing right now?, she/he thought. Was he safe?. This kind of questions were running in her/his head. But why? Spencer was just another patient of hers/his. She/He should be feeling sad for all of them, but she didn't care for them, except for Spencer. That wasn't good.

 **AT THE NEXT MORNING(This is the beginning of the abusive scene)**

"Hello my dear."Y/BorG/N said.

"Erm hi…. I have to go… They called me to go to one of my patients and they need me now… Sorry."Y/N said and was feeling glad that she/he had to leave because she/he didn't want to go out for breakfast with him/her.

"What?! But you told me that you would come!"He/She shouted and blocked the door, so Y/N couldn't leave.

"I am sorry but I have to leave now, so please move."Y/N said with a low voice.

"No you won't, you'll come with me!"He/She said and grabbed Y/N's arms.

"Y/BorG/N LET ME GO!"  
"NO! YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!"He/she said and slapped Y/N's cheek.

"YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE ME, YOU HEAR ME!"He/She shouted and punched and kicked Y/N's body that was laying on the floor in front of him/her.

 **AT THE JAIL(The end of the abusive scene)**

Y/N walked slowly to the room that she/he would meet Spencer. She/He was late and she/he knew that but she/he was more worried because of the bruises that were showing on her/his face. She/He was sure that Spencer would have a comment for them and she/he was really worried about it.

She/He entered the room and Spencer was there, sitting on his usual chair and he looking outside the small window that was the only way that someone could connect with the world around them. When Y/N entered Spencer looked at her/him and a look of joy was on his face until he spotted the bruises.

She/He sat on her chair.

"What happened?!"He asked right away.

"Nothing happened…. How are you Spencer?"

"No! Don't do this again to my Y/N!"

"Spencer please I am not in the mood for this so tell me…. How are you?"  
Spencer just frowned and bit his lip.

"Okay…. I am doing just fine, no one has tried to attack me again and everybody have just let me be."  
"Attack you again?! When were you attacked?"She/He said and her eyes widen.  
"Don't worry, it was long time ago, I am just alright now and everything is fine."

Y/N had a face full of guilt.

"… We lost a lot time because I was late, right?"Y/N said.

"Yes but…. Even these few minutes that we talked where just enough to make me happy."Spencer said and smiled. Y/N was feeling weird from the words Spencer had told her/him. What is this?"  
"I have another book for you…..…"Y/N said and gave Spencer a book called ' Odyssey'.

"Greek mythology?"Spencer asked.

"I give you this book for the same reason I gave you 'Alice in Wonderland'….. Did you enjoyed it?"  
"Of course it was lovely."  
"Great, I am happy for that. But I am afraid that time is up."She said sadly and the door opened reviling a guard.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

Spencer had left bad Y/N was still in the room, alone. She/He was crying. She/He didn't want to go back to that place that she/he had once called home. This was the first time he/she had hit her/him and Y/N wasn't feeling safe at all. What could she/he do to escape? There must be a way!, Y/N thought.


End file.
